


德哈/沟壑

by JasAvoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasAvoy/pseuds/JasAvoy
Summary: 一个因为过于亲密，而亲密会产生占有欲，占有欲使人变得不可理喻——随着时间从中发酵，两个人的关系发生了似乎不可挽回的改变的故事。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	德哈/沟壑

**Author's Note:**

> 几个月前写的辣鸡破镜重圆，写得挺嗨的，可能没有后文了，我就单纯来存个档发出来爽一爽
> 
> 非常ooc，私设巨多，bug成堆

_他们因为发现彼此相爱而结婚，在婚姻的初始尽情挥洒属于年轻人的热血，在政治上、在爱好上、在彼此之间、在每个潮湿而混乱的夜晚、在生死边缘、在他的额头上、在他的手臂上。奔波使人劳累，无法及时赴约使人疲倦。一个人觉得他们之间开始产生缝隙，即使他们还是会在平日里肌肤相接、身体相连，当他想要吻他的时候，对方眼中的层层叠叠变得不一样了，变得令他无法穿透，无法琢磨。一个人开始觉得他开始刻意远离自己，也许不是刻意的，但他们的的确确正在背道而驰——不太准确，应该是他看着对方背身离去。要挽回吗？还是任热度从胸腔中流逝？_   
_他们离开了彼此。_

他的好心情以肉眼可见的速度在其脸上消失殆尽，以至于原本弯起了一个好看弧度的嘴角堪堪定格在了那里，僵硬而难看。他没有想到会在这里遇见德拉科。对方也几乎是在进门的同时就发现了他，将银灰色的眼珠锁定在他四处乱翘的黑发、老式陈旧的圆框眼镜上，稍微怔楞了一下后向他迈步走来。不紧不慢，优雅从容，从上致下透露着上等社会人士应有的气息——哈利曾经称此为做作——和无法忽略的拒人之外的冷硬态度。两步、一步，他们之间只剩下了几十厘米的距离，哈利不可避免地开始感到紧张，手心微微发汗，他会对自己说些什么吗？早上好，波特？或者救世主的眼镜还是如此地充满复古气息以至于差一个手指头的推力就能让其四散分裂？哈利轻轻闭了下眼睛，伫立在原地不动。  
睁开眼时，面前已经没有熟悉的高瘦身影。他们擦肩而过。德拉科和他后面的职员打了个招呼，随意地聊起天来。噢，好吧，没什么大不了的。哈利耸了耸肩，调整好面部表情后朝办公室走去。毕竟他们已经没有交集了，各种意义上。

哈利和德拉科在五年前结婚，一千零一次以哈利先缓和态度认错结束的大型争吵、五百六十七次两人故意避开彼此而选择留宿朋友家的冷战、两百八十一次称不上愉快的情人节后，他们选择了离婚。两个月前。当然，这些看似精确的数字都是为了夸大悲惨的事实而捏造的，能让我们清晰地感受到两人及其不愉快的同居生活，以及他们对于离婚的选择是理所当然的。婚姻，爱情的坟墓，通向死胡同的华丽街道，或者也仅仅就是一个书面登记，两个人在一张两巴掌大的纸上签下自己的名字，在任何一方不想与另一方的名字有任何瓜葛后，这张纸可以被随意地撕毁、丢进壁炉让它成为灰烬。他们两个人都不再想与对方有任何瓜葛，哈利猜想，应该是这样。  
一个平常的周一，在朋友家度过一个愉快而疲惫的晚上后，第二天需要早起的工作会令任何人烦闷，不论你是否喜爱这份工作。哈利是喜欢的，作为有着悠久历史的伦敦警察厅的一名警员，即使要在任何时刻、任何地点奔赴任何事发现场，策划、组织、行动，要在最短的时间内实施起来，充满了危险和心理极限，他从中享受着与死亡并肩作战的感觉，在救下人质后发自内心的安稳和喜悦，劫后余生的不可置信和放松，全都吸引着他。守护你爱的人，他的父亲这样对他说过。哈利，守护你爱的人。在每日照例对自己进行精神上的鼓舞后，他穿上外套出门前往苏格兰场，在十分平常如往日的周一。但也许并不那么平平如常——在以前某段很长的时间内，他可以赖床到七点三十分，因为总有人为他准备好可口的早餐，连那日份的报纸也会整齐地摆放在餐盘旁，餐盘里的食物在一周七天几乎不重样，但并不会影响到它们进入他的嘴巴时那如此美妙的感觉，甚至可以比得上——噢，他也会在每日出门前得到一个如此美妙的吻——不，打住。没有了，这都是以前，他现在只需要想着怎么挤入跟洪流一般的人群然后踏上自己那班地铁，再保证自己不会被各种肉体挤得把早餐吐出来。他今早吃的什么来着？  
四十分钟后，他抵达了这栋看起来不怎么古老的玻璃大厦，然后就和自己的前夫打了个照面。真是个平常的星期一。哈利来到自己的办公室，紧跟着有人一手拿着一杯咖啡夹着资料推门而入。是赫敏·格兰杰，哈利的同事兼好友，行动部部长。女孩将其中一杯腾着热气的咖啡搁在他面前的宽大桌子上，拉来一把旋转椅坐了下来。“早，敏。有新任务了吗？”哈利端起咖啡喝了一口，看向女孩蓬松柔软的棕色卷发，最后把视线落到她手上的夹页上。赫敏不置可否地抬了抬眉毛，嘴巴却向下紧抿，透露着这并不是一个好消息——对于哈利来说不是个他值得期待的好消息。“好吧，不是个值得人兴奋的任务，那是什么？又要我去处理超市里老太太因为价格不合理闹得要请警察的事吗？”哈利挠了挠自己永远打理不顺的黑发，想着伦敦市民的生活琐碎也和他的头发一样胡搅蛮缠。  
“噢，不，还没那么糟。我是说，不是那方面的，也许比这更糟。”  
“并且你不会想知道委托人是谁的。”  
一个小时后，哈利尽量忽略面前挺直脊背坐着，双肘放在椅子把手上，手臂向上倾斜支撑着十指交叉的手掌的男人的戏谑的神情，拿起咖啡喝了一大口，试图平复一切正在悄然酝酿的情绪。赫敏说得很对，他不会想知道委托人是谁的，他这辈子都不会想知道，没有人想知道。因为没人想他妈的坐在自己的办公室然后看见推门而入的客户是他妈的自己的前夫的。前夫！天哪，不是前男友。他们到底为什么要结婚？就是为了当下这尴尬得要命的一刻吗？他真该要么弄个韦斯莱兄弟最近吹嘘的传奇著作中时间转换器的成功研发产品穿越回去把自己脑子里的水都给晃出去，要么就往面前这个该死的金色脑袋里注满水，好让他自己乖乖走回别墅去别再到这里来。

“为什么是你？”哈利尽量平和地问道。  
“为什么是你？这该是我问的，他们怎么敢分派给我一个没脑子只有一点那称得上是——不令人那么失望的行动能力的警员？”  
德拉科看见对面男人的眼睛几乎是一瞬间就燃烧起了怒火，那让它们看起来亮得吓人。“噢，我以为不需要我来提醒你，马尔福先生，是你自己指派要刑事部部长来为你服务的。并且很抱歉，那就是我。接受事实，先生。”  
“我不知道你转到刑事部了。不适合你，波特。谁知道你又会在哪次任务中带领某组警员进行全灭的慷慨赴死——他们没有对你执行任务的方式风格进行检阅吗？”  
“你没有权利对我执行任务的什么风格指手画脚，尊贵的马尔福先生。像你们这样的，上流人士，哪里会在乎为你们服务的蚂蚁的生死？”  
“你也无权对我指手画脚，波特。”  
“那就请你好好说话。马尔福。”

他记不得有多久没有这样用熟悉的方式和熟悉的人争吵了，一年，或者两年？哈利和德拉科离婚的时候令人感到不可思议地和谐，他们没有爆发一句争吵。两份离婚协议书，签上略微洇开墨水的名字，取下戒指让其降到属于一件毫无生命的物体的温度，再蒙上厚厚的一层灰。他现在感到一种迟来的失落，而他和德拉科刚才的争吵又让他感到莫名地踏实。这是什么意思？也许他只是想念把毒液往别人身上喷吐的感觉了，只有这时候他才会觉得当一条毒蛇是多么的美妙。一切恶毒的言语都值得往那个人身上抛去——自大、胆小、做作的混蛋。说起来令人好笑的是，他们第一次照面就踏进了争吵的人生轨迹，在争吵中互相熟悉彼此，在争吵中进入双方的生活，在争吵中莫名其妙走在了一起，在争吵中头脑发热地步入婚姻的殿堂。但他们没有在争吵中踏进坟墓——所有最开始相爱的伴侣都是这么认为的——和爱人相伴到进入坟墓——他们离开时甚至没有争吵。  
你想念和他争吵的感觉了吗？  
没有。哈利摇了摇头，关上面前摊开的一大份资料，他刚刚大致浏览完了自己任务的全过程。看着封面上硕大的德拉科·马尔福几个字，好不容易在几小时前消逝的种种复杂情绪又涌了上来，但他这次没有感到愤怒。哈利草草收拾了一下桌面，将资料塞进自己的邮包中，套上常服外套离开了警厅。在等待地铁驶入站台时会投来的低沉风声和剧烈白光时，哈利再一次想起了两个月前刚离婚的场景。那是个星期六的夜晚，执行完一个延续了长达半年之久的任务，并彻底从庆功派对上抽身而出后，他回到家已经接近午夜了。而进门迎接他的是一个沉默的丈夫和一份已经签好一个姓名的离婚协议书。在那之前哈利有一个多月没有见到德拉科本人了，虽然一个星期他们会视频通话几次——那一个月他们没有。像是早就预料到了一般，他平静地将自己的名字留在纸张上，然后便走向床铺投入了睡眠。天知道他原本不是这样打算的，回房间冷静一下然后再去跟他好好谈谈——他实在太困了，流逝的感情无法把他从疲倦的洪流中拽离出来。这是他们一起在一个屋檐下度过的最后一晚，第二天哈利醒来时德拉科已经走了，他留下了很多东西，只把自己必要的收拾起来带走，像是出了个和往日不无有别的远门。  
哈利听着列车摩擦着黑暗中的空气呼啸而来，夺目的白光涌进他的双眼，感官一时被喧闹和嘈杂所淹没。失落，没有尽头的失落，他同时也被这种失落淹没了。  
你想念和他相爱的感觉了吗？

伦敦，小雨，泰晤士河旁，大约是凌晨五点，高塔和建筑的灯光使天空难以得到白天与黑夜的分辨。路上只有拖着疲倦身影的清洁工人在为这个城市做着每日贡献，偶尔有一些起得过早的健身狂热者戴着兜帽快速跑过，溅起比雨滴滴落在洼地上更大的水花。离日出还有一段时间，他慢慢地往前踱着步子，望着不远处黄蓝交错的灯光在深色的河面上映出长长的易破碎的扭曲身影。他觉得自己也快要像这些光影一样消散在雨水里了，老旧的卫衣被洇湿，顺着重力整个向下垮着，像是要把他拉进地面的雨水中好洗净他所有的忐忑、失落以及孤独。架在眼前的眼镜沾满了雨滴，像是他自己落在上面的泪水。  
几个小时前他正在一个派对上大肆地喝着酒，将目所能及的美食来不及细细品味地塞进自己的胃里，充满律动的音乐不断从阴暗角落的音响中传出来，和血管跳动的声音一起冲击着他的耳朵。这一切对于他的身体没有一点好处，但此刻他只能说自己觉得好极了，简直从没有这么好过，酒精经过他的喉咙灼烧着他的五脏六腑，再一路向上叩开他脑袋的门，放着炫目夺眼的礼花庆祝着他终于肯给自己的精神放一次假了。  
他觉得好极了，所以当他捕捉到自己一整个晚上都在期待着的金色脑袋时，双耳传来的血液搏动的声音盖过了音乐和人声的喧哗。他顶着脑中烟花炸开的麻刺感向那个人走去，然后说了些在他清醒时百分之两百否认的真心话，再踮脚往对方的脸上印了一个吻。然后是一双充满错愕的蓝灰色眼睛，你只能在里面看到这一种情绪，因为它们只允许存在这一种情绪。  
在从四周传来的各种尖叫和怒吼中他慌忙逃离了现场，打了个车奔向远处。景象开始加速，他再次缓步在泰晤士河边，在看了眼手机后又突然停下，整个人开始微微发抖，然后他便找到最近的一个长椅坐了下来。那可真冷。大概十分钟后，一辆黑色的轿车停在了椅子前面，一个红头发的女人在车停下的那刻便冲了出来，紧跟着又是一男一女。红发女人蹲在他的身前询问着什么，伸手握住他不断颤抖的双手，车上另一个高大的红发男人也走上前来拍上他的肩。接着另一个女人开口说了些什么，她棕色的发丝上一会儿便沾满了细小的雨珠。他看到自己将脸埋入手中，开始哭泣，然后雨变大了，模糊了其他三个人的影子，最后又只剩下他独自一人。天亮了，有刺眼的光打在他的眼皮上。

哈利猛地睁开眼睛，他又做梦了。看了看床头上手机显示的时间，再犹豫超过三秒他就会迟到。他立马跳起来套上了手边随便的一件t恤，再从洗衣筐中捞出来一条看起来还算干净的牛仔裤套上，冲进洗手间刷牙洗脸。在他闭着眼睛将牙刷在口腔中四处乱搅时，他回忆了一遍自己的每日箴言，然后把思绪转回了今天的工作上。又一个星期一，那么今天是跟马尔福确认行程的日子。他要开始围绕他工作了，想想就觉得可怕，哈利不由自主地皱起了眉。该死的为什么他就不能离自己远点？身为一个马尔福，他大可有大把的时间跟金钱供他去世界上任何一处地方逍遥，邂逅无数的不同肤色的美人，把狭小又满是灰尘的伦敦忘在脑后。而他自己只有伦敦，这个他决定要守护一辈子的地方。这里是家。  
今天天气很不错，阳光慷慨地为街道洒上一层金色的温暖，这让每个匆匆奔赴工作岗位的人们感到不那么满心疲怨。哈利也饱受好天气的影响，在到达自己的办公室前心情都挺不错，他刚刚在地铁站阅读新闻时看到自己喜欢的球队在昨晚以小比分险胜敌队，这注定了这一天他都有理由感到喜悦和动力满满。但这一切只止于看到一个正翘着腿坐在办公室门口的马尔福前。哈利选择无视，直接朝着紧闭的木门走去。

“波特。”德拉科以一种对于他来说很平缓的语气说道。

哈利在自己外套的包里翻找着钥匙，可它们似乎并不在任何一个它该存在的袋子里，他伸手又往裤包里摸去，那里只有地铁通行证和他买早餐时胡乱塞进去的零头纸币。这时一只手从他身旁伸过来，称得上苍白而精美的手中躺着一个陈旧的钥匙。

“你在找这个？我想。”  
“我在门前的地上发现的。”

“噢，谢谢。”哈利接过钥匙，插进锁孔中打开了门。接着他跨入门内，不等门外的人有所反应就试图将门一把关上，德拉科眼疾手快迅速撑住门的一边——“你有什么毛病——早上不打招呼就算了，还准备把你的老板兼奉上钥匙的好心人一把关在门外？”他不可置信地瞪着门缝里的绿眼睛吼道。哈利愣了一下，像是忽然才意识到自己做了什么一样，立马垂下了手好让德拉科推门而入。  
他不是故意的，哈利想着，他只是意识到自己眼前那个小巧的钥匙是放在谁的手上后感到窘迫到想立马钻进悠久警厅的地底下去和几个只剩白骨的警员喝上几杯。  
“对不起。”他最后只能生硬地吐出几个字眼。  
德拉科不再理他，径直走到宽阔的办公桌前随意地坐了下来，带着椅背转过身看着哈利。“所以，可以开始工作了吗？波特部长。”

哈利和德拉科确认了接下来三周内的计划行程。任务很轻松，德拉科要在这个月开展一个家族藏品拍卖会，他要做的就是部署好安保和潜伏工作，确保整个展会能够安全顺利地进行。马尔福是英国久有家族历史的名家之一，最远可以追溯到几个世纪以前，伦敦还不是这幅样貌的时候，泰晤士河没有受到一丝污染地流淌在晴朗的英格兰下。真是一场梦。而使他们能够立足于顶流社会这么多年不仅靠着久远的家族历史，还有一系列庞大的财产，和每代家主天才一般的政治头脑——和政府打交道，一些或明或暗的交易，让他们的势力在黑帮看来都望而莫及。马尔福庄园中有数以千计的财宝和藏品，它们陪伴着古老的庄园度过一个又一个或明亮或黑暗的世纪。  
哈利和德拉科结婚后不久马尔福的家主便去世了，德拉科成为了新一任庄园的主人。他们刚开始交往时卢修斯是极力反对的，德拉科当时还因为顾及到父亲身体不好，一开始并没有透露哈利是谁，只是说自己交往了一个伴侣——他的父母对此消息很欣喜，但之后得知这位伴侣不仅是个男士，还是个普普通通非名门望族的上班族后卢修斯气得和德拉科大吵了一架，纳西莎作了和解方才作罢。  
哈利再次见到他便是在医院了，德拉科为此一直心怀愧疚，虽然他和他的父亲关系不算亲密，卢修斯住院有一部分是他的责任。父母总是期望自己的孩子能按照他们的想法完成人生的每一步，无论是对是错，这极大满足了他们的控制欲——是的，父母永远不会是完全无私而伟大的，庞大、历史悠久的家族尤为如此。在那之后，纳西莎便有意德拉科将家族中的一些藏品转让或拍卖出去，因为大部分古董放在庄园里也是只能任其附满尘灰——常日来欣赏它们的旧主已经不在了。哈利觉得是纳西莎不想睹物思情，他一直以为她没那么爱他，毕竟只是家族之间的联姻。  
离婚之后看来年轻的马尔福先生终于把心思放到了整理这一大堆藏品上。这不能怪他，有谁会在自己眼前晃悠着这辈子自己最爱的人时把目光转移到那些瓶瓶罐罐、大小画框上？没有哪一块珍宝比得上他眼前的绿宝石。他的，绿宝石。然后经由了一些或大或小或严重或轻不足道的误会和心碎后，隔阂产生，裂缝就这样凭空在花花世界里撕了一道口子，在你的心中，在他的心中，在每个爱他们的人心中，在所有你爱的人心中，裂缝撕裂得更大、更深，最后爱和爱之间都横跨了一整座深渊。人们常常以为自己和身边的人无比亲近，却不知道这只是身处顶端而无法看到身下黑黝黝的悬崖而造成的错觉。你看到你爱的人在伸出手臂似乎就能触碰到他发丝的位置，这时你只要稍微低头看看，放下你的身段，放下你无可救药的勇往直前的精神，让忧伤和失落进入你的脑子，然后你便会发现看不到边际的，望不到尽头的黑暗。有人发现了，他们以为自己永远也无法横跨这座深渊，于是掉头离开；有人没有发现，但眼睁睁看着那个转身离开的人，满心只觉得受到了欺骗。我是那么的爱你，为什么你要一而再再而三地退缩，我的爱让你觉得无法承受了吗？而也许只是因为他们太过耀眼，人们不会想着要追赶太阳，那是永远无法实现的臆想；也许只是因为他认为自身太过恶劣，就如同下水道里的污秽在照射到太阳时只会感到仿佛粉身碎骨的疼痛。就像，你认为的坏蛋，他们也会觉得自己坏得透顶，而不会做出任何改变，毕竟怎么洗也不会洗得清白不是吗？

绿宝石先生在听完马尔福先生的建议后摇了摇头，想要表达自己并没有明白对方到底在说什么的意思，但马尔福先生却错以为他是想要拒绝。

“你不愿意吗？”  
摇了摇头。  
“我不会强求的，只是个提议，你得知道。”  
仍旧摇了摇头。  
“那么请你向我引荐一位你觉得在各方面都合格的人选？”  
摇头。

德拉科觉得头痛。他皱起眉毛，终于把视线投向端坐在桌子另一端的男人脸上。在他进入这间屋子后他就没敢直视他的脸，他也说不上为什么，大概是当人面对一件已经失去的喜爱事物时会下意识地想要逃避。你在害怕什么？德拉科看着那双眼睛，安静地躲藏在可笑的镜框下、浓密纤长而杂乱如其主人头发的睫毛下，因为逆着光线而看不太真切，像陈放在角落许久未被擦拭的宝石、像被人遗弃在时光里任其经由遗忘而变得暗淡的宝石。

哈利眨了眨眼，将视线移开，再次轻轻摇了摇头。“不，我不是说……我没明白你是什么意思。”  
“还能有什么意思？我以为我说得够清楚了，连最细节的事情也安排……”  
“不是这个！”  
“我的意思是，我，贴身保镖？”  
“……是的？”德拉科抬高了眉毛。  
“为什么是我？”  
“因为你是这里的部长，很明显你具有最好的能力来担任这个职责。”  
“噢，那是当然的。但是你确定……我？哈利·波特？”  
“说真的，你只需要回答我你是否愿意。我真的不想说这个办公室让我呆得很烦闷。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，盯着手上的文件上投射出自己乱糟糟的头发的影子，然后拿起笔在纸上签了字。他把文件递给德拉科，起身去接咖啡。德拉科拿过文件低头端详，哈利问他忘记了吗。  
“什么？”  
“忘记我们的关系，所以你觉得让我接手这份差事没什么问题所在。”  
“有什么问题？我们现在是陌生人——，波特。我们是陌生人。”

他已经回到桌子的另一端，就这样在那里看着他，他能感受得到，这样的目光带有重量。德拉科没敢抬头。

“我们是雇员与雇主，服务者与顾客，警卫和他要保护的贵族姥爷。”  
“但我们不是陌生人，马尔福。”

德拉科猛地站起身来，哈利还想接着说什么，话在嘴边戛然而止，他知道有些话不该继续讲下去了，这会让两个人在此刻和以后都很难堪。德拉科离开了办公室，哈利对着他的背影说了句再见，他轻轻点了下头便消失在了转角处。

“我说真的，哈利，你就不该答应他。”罗恩·韦斯莱把手上的啤酒递给哈利，拉开对面的椅子一屁股坐了下来。  
哈利扯开铝罐顶上的拉环，喝了一大口，刚从冰箱里取出来的啤酒将冷气洒在他的脸上，然后经由液体唤醒他口腔以及喉咙的一阵麻刺感。  
“不得不说我这次很同意罗恩的想法。”赫敏这时也到达了餐厅，她将胸前抱着的一大堆文件放在桌上，看向哈利对他点了点头。  
“不是，好不容易我们三个都有空出来聚餐，见面后第一个话题就是这个？”哈利有点难以置信地说道，向前来服务的侍者要了一份苹果派。  
“烤鸡和蛋奶酥，谢谢。不，这是原则问题，兄弟，我们不可能忍受你在离婚两个月后还被马尔福找茬，你们已经离婚了！”  
“所以我才会同意啊。罗恩，那可是马尔福，你知道他多有钱。”  
罗恩喝着啤酒瞪大了眼睛，“哈利！你怎么见了马尔福几面就变得满眼全是钱了！”  
“他在开玩笑，罗恩。”赫敏翻了个白眼。“实际上是因为马尔福家具有极大的势力。这可是个不容错过的机会，是吧，哈利。”  
哈利点头：“苏格兰场不再是以前那个光辉庞大的权力之眼了，血统时代正在卷土重来。”  
“而马尔福家正好就是众多势族中的一员。”赫敏又接道。  
“所以我们需要，拉拢他们，利用这个机会。他们这帮人来求助于警局的时候可不多。”  
“求助？”罗恩听到这里夸张地皱起了眉毛，“马尔福会来向我们求助吗？你确定他不是只奔着你来的？”  
“什么？你为什么会这么想？他来找我之前根本不知道我被调去刑事部了，还就此讽刺了我一番。而且马尔福为什么不能向我们求助？我们有正规的训练人员、枪械、伦敦城中所有还呼吸着的人的详细资料，还有强大的网络和监控体系。这其中有些并不是贵族所善于踏足的吧？”  
赫敏摇了摇头，神情变得严肃。她看向哈利：“这就是问题所在，哈利。我和罗恩担心的就是这个。你和马尔福分开有多久了？”  
被提问者愣了愣，“两个月啊。”  
“不是，你们分开。”

哈利沉默了。分开。他仔细思索着这个词所能表达的全部含义，不再见面，不再聊天，还是仅仅没有在一座房子里共同睡觉——但他们现在的状态已经包括了所有的含义，而这种状态，他也想不清楚到底有多久了。上一次睡在一张床上是什么时候？一年前？上一次接吻呢？有半年了吗？上一次拥抱、上一次牵手、上一次抚摸对方的脸颊、上一次一起坐在电视前开怀大笑……他们在很早以前就已经分开了。

“我希望我们从来没在一起过。”他轻声喃喃到。  
“什么？”  
“我们很早以前就分开了。”哈利突然觉得疲惫，钝痛从两个太阳穴开始蔓延，最后他的眼睛酸痛发胀。他用力闭了下眼睛。  
女孩倾身将手覆盖到他握在啤酒罐上的手背上，他的手心被传递过来的热度浸湿。赫敏向还在对付着一大块鸡腿的罗恩使了个眼色，示意他接着说点什么。罗恩急忙放下食物，擦了擦手正襟危坐。哈利看到他这幅样子不禁挑起了眉毛。  
“哈利……我不知道你是否还在因为这个难过，但我和赫敏担心的是，在你和他，呃，没在一起的时候……”他抿起嘴看向自己的女友，发现对方的眼神坚定不可动摇。  
“他也许正在经过你窃取我们的机密。”

哈利觉得自己疯了，要不就是罗恩和赫敏疯了，或者他们都疯了，不然为什么一整个中午的聚餐他们都围绕着马尔福，最后他还差点因为马尔福和他们吵起来。  
他对他们说这是不可能的，他不会经过我窃取警局的机密，这就是不可能的。赫敏问他证据何来。他说他认识了他五年——和他一起睡了五年，哦，可能没有这么多，但经过这么长的时间，他何必要花费这么长的时间和他待在一起就为了局里的那点机密？马尔福大可以从一开始认识他的时候就把他敲晕绑起来套出他想要的任何答案，然后再杀了他对外声称哈利·波特不幸殉职，毕竟他们刚认识的时候可是恨不得每见上一面就往对方脸上来一刀。  
赫敏说他太天真，要是每个上流社会人士都像他描述的一样鲁莽又愚蠢，纯血时代就不会搞什么卷土重来了。哈利，你想过没有，他从一开始就在骗你，罗恩几乎是对他低吼道，马尔福根本就没想跟你在一起，他只是为了利用你！他们这帮人永远都是这么狡猾。  
哈利说他凭空捏造，是他跟马尔福一起生活了五年，不是你罗恩·韦斯莱，他有没有利用自己他怎么会不知道！他跟罗恩吵来吵去，赫敏就在一旁冷静地思考。哈利以为她不会再说话了，这顿午饭也不会比现在更糟了，他甚至连苹果派都还只吃了一小块——然后赫敏就开口了，顺带着结束了这场极其不愉快的朋友聚餐。

她缓缓讲道，“哈利，你还是很爱他。”

然后他便站起来，说不出话似地使劲摇了摇头，反驳的语句甚至没有走出心口哪怕一步。他能说什么呢？他不明白，他不了解，他不知道自己是怎么想的，他连自己是什么态度也不知道，上一句话还在骂马尔福，下一句话就是在维护他，见到他就忍不住想逃，却又在一些细节上极为倔强。留下他可怜的苹果派兀自散去所有的热度，哈利独自先离开了。

又是夜晚，明亮温暖的灯光洒在路面上，走在上面显得四处的黑暗不太真切。这条街不太热闹，但由于靠近苏格兰场而治安很好，有很多附近的居民在这个点出来沿着路灯散步、遛狗。哈利慢慢往前走着，他今天下班后没有选择像往常一样乘坐地铁，在办公室坐着放空了会儿后便准备沿这条街步行回家。他在扒拉着素食意面的时候收到了赫敏的短信，她和罗恩对中午的话表示道歉，他们说得有些过了，下次再找个时间好好聊聊天聚聚。最近又到敏感期了，工作繁忙也要注意休息，我们的大救世主先生可不能给累倒了。  
他的朋友们总是这样贴心，哈利笑了笑，又咽下一大口意面，两三下解决完了晚餐。这就是为什么他们能友谊长存的原因，彼此坦诚，即使是伤人的话有时候也会毫不掩饰地讲出来——比如他们还在上学的时候，罗恩和赫敏还没在一起，有次他和赫敏因为小组任务每天几乎都待在一起，罗恩便以为他们背着他谈起了恋爱，跟赫敏大吵一架后几乎有两个星期跟他们绕着道走。那时候他可委屈惨了，被夹在中间不说，还被自己的好兄弟当成了情敌。想到这里哈利不禁笑出声来，当罗恩想通了回去找赫敏，被她骂了个狗血淋头甚至动上了手的时候，不道德地说，在他看来解气极了。  
但最终自己的两个朋友还是走到了一起，哈利永远祝福他们。而后一股酸涩突然涌上心头，他无法避免地想起了那时候和马尔福的针锋相对。不仅要忍受着当高瓦数电灯泡的无奈和惆怅，装作无事人一般继续在朋友的包围下生活，还要忍受马尔福月以三十数的挑衅找茬。说不定就是那个时候他心底里某些沉静了许久的情绪发生了变化。  
哈利还在发呆任思绪乱飞，赫敏又发了一条信息过来。他点开浏览了一遍，随即又烦躁地将手机扔在一旁。他得好好想想。  
有人骑着摩托略过，掀起的一阵凉意吸引了他的注意。车的身影已逐渐在前方模糊，两个紧紧依偎在一起的身影融入黑暗之中。他想起了自己第一次坐摩托的时候。是的，不是骑摩托，因为是德拉科驾驶，他在后座上紧紧抱着他，透过两层不薄不厚的衣料感受对方有力的心跳。他们沿着泰晤士河骑行，四十公里的时速，同样带着凉意的风惬意地拥抱他的脸颊，将他凌乱的头发拨散得更乱，路灯拖长明亮的尾巴在速度的画布上留下痕迹。他们的心跳渐渐重合在一起。他们一起骑车、看午夜电影、在公路旁的长椅上互相依偎着讨论观后感，在看完恐怖片后德拉科往往是受惊过度的那个，会一直抱着他不松手；在看完科幻片后也是德拉科会就其中的领域知识和浪漫主义大肆一番评判；在看完爱情片后，他们则会久久靠在一起仅通过亲吻来进行恋人间的交流。……美好的如同别人的故事一般。  
赫敏说他和罗恩的担心不是凭空或仅靠感觉的，以前就有过贵族贿赂警员拉通自己和警局的监视线和获取相当大的资源的案例，而被贿赂的警员却称自己从未被受贿，那显然是圆滑的贵族人士以正当的指派和雇佣来利用他的。而马尔福，他至今的所作所为都太令人怀疑了，起先和哈利简直是磁铁上的两极，见面就干架的地步最后却主动向他表白；向哈利求婚，沉迷于化学药物研制和东方中药的效用，却长期频繁造访苏格兰场——嘴上说是视察哈利工作——天知道他为什么要叫做“视察”——而暗里却不知道在打什么主意，到最后整天在自己的老庄园里闭门不出，和哈利的冷战最终还是以离婚收了尾——他们很抱歉，但这确实是一部分事实。面对两个精干聪慧的警员——尤其是赫敏，哈利从他们的推断中找不出什么矛盾和逻辑不对的地方，而身为警察的自己也能明晰两位好友的职业嗅觉和不易相信别人的习惯。

no TBC perhaps.


End file.
